Lavender, Arguements and Broom Closets
by XxweasleygurlxX
Summary: It’s a year after the final battle. Ron and Hermione both agreed to stay friends and forget the kiss. What happens when she comes to stay at the burrow for the summer but so has Lavender Brown. Written in both P.O.V's!


Summary: It's a year after the final battle. Ron and Hermione both agreed to stay friends and forget the kiss. What happens when she comes to stay at the burrow for the summer but so has Lavender Brown. What will Ron and Hermione do?? Written in both their P.O.V's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) but the plot is mine.

Chapter 1/

Hermione sighed against her bedroom wall. She hated it when her parents argued.

At 19 years old she couldn't wait to start healer training in September and move out of her family home. The war had ended a year ago and life had finally gone back to normal. It took awhile to get over all the deaths but life finally restarted. She completed her final year at Hogwarts with Ginny and Ron and Harry began auror training.

Ron.

Her thoughts always went back to him and his fiery red hair. She had denied it for years but now she could finally admit it. She loved him. They had shared a kiss during the battle but she ruined her chances with that.' you're an idiot…you only have yourself to blame'' she thought to herself as the memory of a few months ago came back to her.

FLASHBACK.

Hermione walked towards the boys' bedroom in the burrow and knocked on the door.

'Come in' came the muffled reply from inside. She then nervously stepped into the room with bright orange walls. The redheaded boy in the corner looked up and smiled. Merlin how she loved that smile.

'Hey Ron…' she started. 'Can I talk to you about something?'

'Shoot' he responded turning back down to his magazine.

'Well about that kiss….'

'Oh….' He looked at his hands and continued. 'Listen Hermione I understand you want to stay friends…eh……so……….do I……it's for the best.'

'Yes that's it' she nodded slowly and left the room.

Outside her heart sank. She had gone in to tell him the exact opposite and knew he didn't mean what he said. But there was nothing she could do now as she hadn't the courage to go back in.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Very clever, Very clever Hermione', Hermione scolded herself as she sat on her bed. There was a small tap on her window and she looked up.

'PIG' Hermione exclaimed as Ron's owl flew in the window. She ran over and untied the note which was written in Ron's messy handwriting.

Hey 'Mione

How's your summer going? Harry and I just got back from auror training yesterday! It was quite a tough year and I'm sorry I didn't get to write more but they had restrictions. Harry made me try this muggle food called sushi……why the BLOODY HELL would muggles eat raw fish…it was disgusting!!!

Ginny tells me that you and her had a quiet year at Hogwarts…that must be a change….what no dragons or huge snakes…what the bloody hell did you do??

The reason I'm writing to you is asking you to come stay at the Burrow for the summer seeing as me and Harry go back to training in September and your start healer training so we don't have much time to be together. I hope you can come….oh and well Lavender Brown is coming to stay for a week as well because her mum got close to my mum after the war and mum invited them to stay. I really need you to come so I won't have to face her alone…please!

Love

Ron

P.S I really missed you Hermione

There was a lot to take in, in that letter. She would love to stay at the Burrow but with Lavender Brown, the girl who had taken Ron from her in 6th year and never let her forget it being there meant it was bound to be a hard week. But Ron had said he missed her and needed her support so she gave in. Hermione grabbed some parchment and began to write…….

Dear Ron,

It's great to hear from you! My summer could be better to be honest!

I hope training was not to awful but it will be worth it in the end. Personally I have never tried sushi Ron but I have heard it was nice but everyone has different opinions.

Yeh it was quite a quiet year at Hogwarts but it was nice to be honest. No worrying or life and death situations!

I would love to come stay and don't worry about Lavender maybe you could set her up with one of your brothers! What if I come tomorrow at around noon?

Love

Hermione

P.S I missed you too!

With that Hermione tied the letter to Pig and he flew off. Hermione than began packing her trunk for her summer vist.

Awhile later Hermione came back to her room after packing and asking her parents who said yes. She heard another small tap on the window and looked up to see Pig holding another letter. She smiled and untied it….

'Mione,

Oh well I hope your summer isn't going too bad then! Well take it from me then NEVER try bloody sushi!

I'm happy you agreed to stay Hermione as it means I won't be alone with Harry off with Ginny! MERLIN HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! Setting lavender up with one of my brothers to get her off my back is the best thing you have ever thought!

Tomorrow at noon is great …See you then!!

Love

Ron

Hermione let Pig fly off with no need for a reply and fell into a deep sleep with dreams of a seeing a certain redhead.


End file.
